Manga Boyfriend
by xXAnimeChic101Xx
Summary: Angel Aiko moves from America to Japan for her mothers job.She is then put into Cross Academy where new problems await her. But before she proves she hates the Academy will she fall in love with the Night Class Vice President my IchjoxOC rated T
1. chapter 1

Ok I know im suppose to be updating a new chapter for silent roses but this came too mind tell me what you think.. This is the prolouge.

Disclaimer: don't own vampire knight it belongs to Matsuri Hino but I do own Angel Aiko

Moving from America to Japan is so tough for Angel Aiko. Leaving old friends to make new one's all because of her mom's job. Her mother got a job at her dad's manga office and she had to move all the way to Japan,so her mother transferred her to Cross Academy. So now here she is leaving her old school for a new one.

"Bye you guys im going to miss you so much" Angel said hugging her friend Diana and Mimo. "We are to duh im upset you have to move in the middle of the school year" Diana said. " I know but you guys know my mom so I have too,im really going to miss you guys" Angel said giving her friends one last hug. With that her mother called her name and she left for Japan.

In Japan now with her mother they moved into there dad's house and put down the boxes. "So are you ready to go to your new school ?" her mother asked finishing up getting the boxes out of the car. "I guess but mom im not gonna be home all the time ive read they have dorms so ill only be home on holidays" she said hoping her mother would reconsider. "nice try babe it's not happening" her mother said "youll be fine plus youll make new friends and I need a break from you so,youll be ok now come on so I can drop you off I'll unload the boxes when I get back". Angel got in the car and left for her new school. "Man this sucks I didn't want to move her in the first place" she said pulling up at the school now. She got her bags and went to the main office while waving to her mother good-bye.

"Actually Yuki we will be having a new day class student" said chairman cross said. Yuki got a little excited she like meeting new students and wondered who he/she would be like. On the other hand that little emo b**** Zero didn't like the idea of another student he already hated the one's here. "Yes we will I expect you to treat her well" chairman said. Then a knock at the door came and in came Angel. "Hi im Angel" she said "Hi im yuki nice to meet you this is Zero" Yuki said." Nice to meet you"" she said. "well im chairman Kain cross nice to meet you angel" "Aiko she said finishing his sentence." Aiko well nice to meet you, yuki will show you to your dorm and you'll start classes tomorrow". With Angel, yuki and zero left Yuki took Angel to her dorm and showed her around. By the time yuki showed her around and finshed it was time for the night class to come out. When she herd screaming she jumped a little. "What the hell was that" she asked "oh that's the day class girls" yuki said bringing Angel to a view of them. "they go crazy over the night class so you' ll her screaming a lot but you are not to go near them got it" yuki asked. " Got it so where that Zero boy of yours" Angel asked looking for him to pop up some where. " he's over there trying to keep the girls back oh boy I gotta go Angel bye" Yuki said and went to help Zero. "poor Zero have to put up with this everyday man feel sorry for him" Angel thought. She left and went to sun dorms. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys im back with another chapter woo d(^.^)b. ok you guys here goes and thanks to those who reviewed and add me to alerts and all that good tuff hehe. Special thanks to Ladypaperchain and xIAmYoux for being the first 2 too review I appreciate it.**

**Disclamier: Don't Own Vampire knight belongs to Matsuri Hino**

In her dorm new room Angel got unpacked the first thing she wanted to do was call her friends and tell them how things are going its only been a awhile since her and her mother got here but she still wanted to call them. "Hello?" Diana said " hey Diana what are you doing" Angel said excited to talk to her bestfriend. "Im asleep what the heck are you doing" she said not believing her friend was up at 3:15 in the morning.

"What do you mean your asleep stupid its late in the afternoon" Angel said getting upset her friend was still asleep. " No Angel didn't you read in your Japanese class book there time is 13+ hours ahead by the time youll be asleep ill be going to school and don't call me stupid I seen what you got on your last quiz" Diana stated.

Not knowing where to go she told her friend good night and finished unpacking. Nighttime had fallen now and Angel was looking out the window of her single room. "Man out of all the rooms here I couldn't get a stupid roommate this schools a rip-off and I aint even buying groceries" Angel thought. She soon herd a knock on her door "who the heck is up at 11:31... Oh yea I am" she thought. She open the door to see that stupid emo boy Zero. "Yes can I help you?" "No can I help you" he spat back. "Well dammit I don't know can you your at my door" she yelled. 'what ever I wanted to check if you where ok chairman asked me too since you are bye" "well ya know I wasn't very excited to see you either he shoulda sent Yuki she creepy happy but at least she has happy" she said before he got the chance to leave.

"what did you say' Zero said aggravated by the comment and already the new brat too add to his kill list. "you herd me but im tired so bye" before Zero could say something she slammed the door in his face "that brat: he thought. Angel's alarm went off so she got up for classes. She soon was dress in her uniform which she hated "I don't even like when my mom tells me to dress up for important company now I have to where this" Angel said looking in the mirror. Huh I better get to classes she said walking from the mirror she anime scooted back in the mirror and did the famous Aido bang and said " hey good looking even though you hate this uniform you still look good careful boys Angel's coming" she said happily grabbing her book and the new edition of Kaze plus Keiko which wasn't even out yet thanks to her mom and skipped to classes.

Classes where long so Angel was kinda nodding the entire time when the teacher said class dismissed Angel immediately got up and left like everyone else but was pulled back by the teacher. "Miss Aiko I saw you nodding in my class you have extra class since your new here let me tell you the rules" he said telling her to sit. She got waterfall anime eyes watching the door close without her behind it. There it was another reason to hate this academy. The teacher started to explain the rules and her extra hour of class began. By the time she was out night class was walking to class she didn't want to get caught so she ran to her dorm before they could look up she was on the other side a the walk way (ninja powers ^.^) but they did see something her manga book spotted someone's eye..

**Ok that's it review plz and you'll get get any type of cookie you want thank you and im open pm messing on the story so far I don't know if I should continue silent roses because im so into this but Ill try thanks you for reading up this far**…


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys here's chapter 3 man I didn't know I would get this far but my brain keeps on giving me new stuff so here goes..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vk it belongs to its rightful own if I did Zero would be less emo hehe jk. **

Ichijo Takuma Vice President of the night class picked up the manga he had seen on the ground and his eyes wided in delight. 'This isn't even out yet' he thought he did a quick anime look-back-and-forth and decided to keep it. "We'll since you don't have an owner you can come with me" he said in a whisper and caught up with the night class. Angel got to her room and slammed the door shut and sat down on her bed trying to catch her breath. "Man that was close I coulda got caught thanks goodness I took those track classes" she said. After catching her breath she decided to read her brand new manga and do homework later but when she look to get it was gone! "What where's my manga book" she yelled " oh no come on man I was looking forward to reading it I… I must have dropped some where aww man.. this is jaint" she said pointing to her bed then realized she just had a stupid moment came to reality. "ok no need to panic I could just retrace my steps tonight" she said calming down.

That night when the day class dorms where quiet Angel snuck out and was on the hunt for her manga. She brought a flash light so she could see and just in case pepper spay because well she didn't know who would try to jump stupid on her so better to be safe than sorry. Anyway she started at the classroom and walked in the same place she did earlier meanwhile in the night class Ichijo wasn't even paying attention to the lesson he was reading the new manga he found. He had his book under the manga to make it like he was reading with the teacher. 'O boy how could she leave him for her his brother that dog' he thought well into the book. "Ichijo finish reading the line please"the teacher said. "Huh um I don't know where we are he said a few snickers came from the class but was soon quiet when Kaname looked up. "Ichijo pay attention" then the moon came out and all of the eyes in the room turn blood red. "Tonight is the night of the vampire's" Kaname said. Back outside Angel still couldn't find her manga she "Man someone must have gotten it"she said but was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw the night class leaving then she spotted her manga in Ichijo's hand. "My manga book" she screamed which of course made the night class turn her way. She came up to Ichijo and snatched her manga back " you thief" she yelled at him. The whole night class was shocked by what she said to their vice-president. Ruka spoke up "who are you and why are you calling Ichijo a thief he never stole anything from you" she said snatching the manga back from Angel.

"Yeah he did" she said snatching back her book "this is mine and who are you little girl" this really made the night class shocked and also interested in this little cat fight." Ruka Souen and you" she said stepping to Angel "Im Angel Aiko and by the way who the heck is Ichijo" Angel asked. Ichijo stepped up and said " I am and I found this book" he said snatching back the manga then the whole back-and-forth book snatching happened between Ichijo and Angel. It was stopped when Angel got a paper cut " Oww you brat" she said pushing Ichijo with all her might and making him fall to the ground. She snatched back her book and told him to not mess with her stuff. Then she walk off currently winning the little battle. The night class looked at Ichijo then walked off Shiki helped him up and they walked back to dorms. That night Ichijo was staring at the blood Angel left on his jacket from her paper cut he sniffed it and to him her blood smelled really good….

**That's chapter 3 yea im happy plz review and youll get a cookie thank you for reading ill try and updated soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter to my story thank you all who reviewed and as promised cookie for everyone of all types of flavors (::) (::) (::) (sorry little kid moment). But I do love my reviewers.. ^.^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own vk it belongs to Matsuri Hino**

That night back in her room Angel sat on her bed reading like she planned to do. It was getting late and she knew she wouldn't want to be late again for classes so she turned in. She got up this morning and did her routine and walk to class before she got there she saw Yuki and Zero. "Angel-chan good morning" Yuki said in a happy yet weird sociopath kinda way "morning Yuki and little boy" Angel said which made Zero flich as he tried to keep in a nasty comment. "So are you guys gonna walk with me to class" Angel asked. With that said well enough Yuki, Angel, and that emo (censored) boy went to class. The teacher started the lecture once everyone was seated and in class then all of a sudden it sounded like somebody had gas. Everyone looked around from where the sound was coming from.

Angel's phone had went off in class and she had it on vibrate so to her it kinda made well lets just say some places feel a little numb. " who's phone?" asked the teacher then Zero getting back at Angel pointed to her. "it's Angel's" he said everyone was looking at her the teacher came and got her phone and told her she had extra class.' Again you have to be kinding me that emo little haven't even hit a puberty stage yet bastard' Angel thought. Zero bid her an evil grin as he looked back at the teacher. All through class Angel was throwing paper balls at Zero seeing how mad she can make him. Class was over and everyone left except your truly. "Miss Aiko get out a pen and paper and write this sentence while im gone to handle some business" the teacher said. The sentence read 'I will keep my ohne in my room and not class' what the hell type of sentence was that. She did as told and once the teacher left ran to his desk and got her phone and called back… her mother. "Hello Miss Aiko speaking" her mother answered in Japanese. Not knowing how to translate said" my its me please stop and you got me in trouble" "im sorry honey but I want to tell you that I sent the newest copy of you fav manga to your school so hows it going so far". "well it sucks I only know two people and one of them creeps me out plus this guy took my manga and the teacher stinks I wont leave… now"

Her mother explained that this was there home now and to deal with it and she would be fine. She hung up and finished her sentences. She got out again by the same time as the nightclass this time instead of sprinting she just walked right into them. And all hell broke loose "Well I see little miss Aiko is back" spat Ruka". "yep and I see see a kiss ass little girl what do you want Ruka" a few people like Aido and others snickered. "What did you say" Ruka said running up to her. Ichijo saw the tension and came in between the girls "ladies, ladies no need to fight um Angel can you please lay off the harsh comments please" he asked. "yes I will.. when hell freezes over' she said "now ichijo was it look keep little miss idiot here out of my way" she said pulling ichijo aside then Ruka threw down her books and pulled Angels hair…..

'**That's chapter 4 you guys what an awesome cliff hanger huh ^.^ well please review me ill update as soon as I can and thanks for reading up to this far… And if you do you get to kiss any night class boy or girl of your choice also im free to answer any questions you leave in your reviews.. And please bare with me im trying to make these things longer…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys im back did ya miss me! Anyway here is chapter 5 of you guys story I know your looking forward to the fight that's gonna happen between Angel and Ruka well here it is plz R&R the usual.. And thanks to all who reviewed I lokk forward to more comments so here ya go! Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer; I don't own vk you guys know that -_- but if I did well you know you've read this story..**

Last time, Ruka dropped her books and pulled Angel's hair which made her drop hers in the shock of the moment and didn't see the slap coming towards her given by Ruka. Her reaction was to punch Ruka in the stomach twice and then kicked under her feet causing them both to fall. Then Angel got up and got on top of her throwing multiple blows to her face which started to bleed from her nose and now busted lip the night class watched and since Ruka started the fight alone Kaname ordered no one to interfere plus he wanted to see her get beat pushed Angel with all her might to the ground making her head bleed. Angel had enough she already hated this school and the people in it now a fight Angel got up and upper cutted Ruka in the mouth making her head go up then punched her in the stomach making blood splatter on the ground and causing Ruka to fall before she hit the ground Angel pulled a bunch of her hair making Ruka now cry. She wanted Angel to let go of her hair which is why she held on to her hand. Ichijo couldn't watch anymore both girls where bleeding but Angel caused Ruka to bleed more plus both girls blood was intoxicating.

Ruka's uniform was covered in blood and she was now crying Ichijo grabbed Angel and pulled her away from Ruka. Angel still mad slapped Ichijo in the face leaving a red mark. Then Angel ran to her dorm the night class picked up their fallen member which was Ruka and took her to the nurse. (Yae Angel woo woo ^.^) back in Angel's room she was crying and ready to leave she pulled herself together and took a nice long shower. When she got out she finished homework as nothing ever happen and then sat on her bed and read the manga her mom sent. Around mid-night she herd a knock on her door ' what do they want' angel thought. She opened the door revealing that little emo boy Zero "what Kiryu" she asked ticked off that every time she opens her door its him. "head master wants you in his office now" he said she walked out and walked with him to the headmasters on the way Zero asked what happened and Angel told him when the got to the door Angel had Zero laughing. " you laugh wow that's a surprise" she said "well yeah I mean I can" Zero said getting back to normal. Angel opened the door and went inside followed by Zero. " Miss Aiko I know you've met Kaname president of the night class" Kaien said. " NO but hi I guess" she spat.

" Zero you can leave Angel sit" HM said. Zero left and Angel did as told she was now facing Kaname. " I hear you got into a fight with Ruka" HM asked. " Yea how is she by the way did she heal" Angel said with an evil grin. "She's fine" Kaname told her Kaien started scolding Angel and giving ther the rules about getting fights with a night class student he told her Ruka could've kill her. " well the way she was fighting I couldn't tell she pulled my hair I don't care who you are or what ever don't touch my hair" Angel yelled. Kaien told her she had detention for a week and she would need to apologize to Ruka then he told Kaname to walk with her to the night class dorms. They did so on the way Kaname lectured her all the way there. "Is that all your good for lectures?" she asked. Kaname tried to keep his cool " no im just saying". They arrived at the dorms and went in Kain Akatsuki was sitting on the sofa and across from him was his cousin Hananbusa Aido. Shiki Senri and Rima Touya where standing while Ichijo sat on the same sofa as Aido,Ruka was behind him with a band-aid on her lip and face and a bandage on her arm. The weren't surprise to see her but they did give her hard glares. "what!" Angel said they looked down trying not to loose their control. Kaname introduced everyone but Angel didn't care the sooner she could leave the better. Angel stepped to Ruka and apologized like told Ruka wasn't satisfied yet. " I want her to clean the whole night class dorm and do my homework" Ruka said since she was the one hurt and physically couldnt.

"no way my part was to apologize that's it im not cleaning do I look like a maid" Angel said " Well you could be one" Ruka shot back. "yeah and you could use some fighting lessions" Angel said back. 'take that idiot' Angel thought. Ichijo got up and moved Angel aside he had a band- aid on his face. Kaname said Angel had too whether she liked it or not….

**How's that for a story and cliffhanger by the was Hm means headmaster sorry I give all credit to the one who thought of it. But plz review me and I'll give you pocky ya know you want it and I'll update soon. Thanks for reading up to this point I love all my reviewers and readers thanks and now my signature d(^.^)b..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mk guys I'm back did ya miss me ok so here's my 6 chapter * getting teary eyed* I cant believe I made it to this far *pulls out anime stage and mic* I would like to thank all my reviewers you guys are the best and those who added me to their favorites and to all who just read I really appretiate you. thows stuff away wipes fake tears* mk so plz enjoy your chapter 6 hope ya like plus imma start the takumax Oc love kinda yae…**

**Disclaimer: you guys no I don't on vk it belongs to * all together* Matsuri Hino.**

For the past two weeks Angel has been doing nightclass chores and going to classes to take Ruka's notes,she pretty much always was tired. She had to get up in the morning for her classes then change into her new maid outfit Ruka made her wear which was a yellow dress that stopped mid-way at her knee's and a very shot tan-top under it with some yellow bunny ears. Ruka thought it was punishment but the some of the night class boys thought it was a reward. She then usally followed them to class when time to and always got hard glares from the day class girls. Today Angel was cleaning Ruka's room which she was half way done thanks to Rima she had shown her some compassion unlike the others. " ok Rima I'm done with you and Ruka's room I'll be going to Takuma's next." She said leaving Rima said ok then shut the door behind her.

' I don't see why this dorm is so huge I get lost sometime just walking in it' Angel thought she had now arrived at Takuma's room when she walked in shiki was gone and Takuma was asleep she didn't half to do much since he kept his room clean. She was nerely done when Takuma rolled over and was starering smack-dead at her butt. " Ahh Aiko-san please turn around" Ichijo said grabbing his pillow over his face. Angel turn around and apologized "sorry Ichijo you we're asleep I didn't think I'd wake you up" she said. " it's ok Aiko-san do you need any help" he asked returning to normal. "no im half done anyway its ok but thanks" she said " and Ichijo not to be mean but stop calling me by last name its sounds weird" she said. " well what do you want to be called then I can do Angel-sama,Angel-chan" he said counting on his fingers she grabbed his hand and said " how about just Angel".

Ichijo agreed soon it was time to go to classes and Angel wanted to do her own very special wake up call for Ruka. She hopped to her room and told Rima to get out( isnt she just mean Angel: im not mean you b Me:back to the story now) Rima did so and as soon as the door closed she pulled open the curtians"Ahh it burns" Ruka said screaming in pain. "why so jumpy lumpy" Angel hissed at Ruka and told her to get up hoping she would just turn to dust already. Angel had long knew the nightclass where vampires she could tell so she would usally do things to hurt them sometime she left Rima alone and she was grateful to Angel. Soon it was time for them to leave Angel didn't want to leave she actually wanted them to leave her hear by herself this time she went to ask Kaname.

She didn't knock on his door she kicked it opened "Kaname where are you" She yelled he was standing in the corner of his bedroom room. Angel skipped over to him " I don't wanna go to classes today she said" Well you are and the door works knock first" he said walking past her he walked to his window where Yuki and Zero and Angel followed him "If you like her why don't you just ask her out of something" angel said " I don't ask people out and its not like that" he said "well its like something and you nedd to ask her she said punching him which was a big mistake. He hit her back in her arm and she did the same to him this went on for awhile untill Angel kicked him in his jewels which caused him to of course bend over and fall she grabbed his hair and told him to ask Yuki out. Kaname was about to grab her throat and rip it shereds when Takuma pulled Angel away from him and out of the room. He pulled her to his room and shut the door "Angel you cant do that to him he will kill you" Takuma said looking back at the door making sure Kaname didn't follow them. "well so he's ok I think" then she got it Takuma scolded her which felt like a life long lesson when he finshed he told to stay here and let Kaname cool down when they got back from classes just what she wanted. They soon left and Angel was on she called a handy friend and started her mischivious pranks…

**How was that I know its short but I just could find the spark plus mister lazy man would let me finsh so imma try harder next time plz R&R iwould appretiate and let me know what you think the box is open f0r request in the story.. So Review**

**Angel:wait do you guys think I should kill Ruka *she said running after the author with the computer, : please tell me wait up Author.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guys I'm back with chappy 7 can you believe it and thanks xshe-who-posses-sporks im think you'll find some of your little details in here* wicked smile* lol ok people on with the story by the way thanks to those who reviews I love you guys. d(^.^)b**

**Disclaimer: you guys know I don't own vk **

**Angel was now left in the night class dorms alone so she thought she would call her Emo friend or pretty much her personal slave. Zero and her where now friends since he saw how much she hated the night class as he. And thanks to chairman and Angel's brilliance in sucking up to people he had to do anything she said. Yuki on the other hand was still her friend but she distance herself from Angel feeling her life was on the line. Back to the main part Zero was now in the night class dorms with Angel he had Smarties and whip cream followed by honey. " Zero no offense but to do plan on do doning somebody or hurting somebody" Angel asked. "what no ew and this is for someone special" he said grinning." Ok then lets get started I'll do downstairs you hit up stairs my female friend" before she could leave Zero told her he was a boy not a girl.**

**Their little stunts started with putting honey on the beds and well anywhere else possible then Angel waxed the floor really good Zero put 3 cans in the cabinet of the kitchen hoping anyone to open would get hit with almost three pounds of beans. It was time for the night class to come back Angel told Zero to get out and she would finish the rest when they were sleep and the night class was walking back. On the way Ruka was talking to Rima" I don't get it she's nice to me maybe she likes me plus her and Ichijo gets along good…sometimes and Shiki's cool with her most of the time" Rima said."Yeah Ichijo probly likes her and plus you and Shiki are laid back I cant compete with that she hates me" Ruka said they finished back and forth then Shiki And Ichijo were talking..**

**"So do you like her Ichijo" Shiki asked in his cool manner Ichijo couldn't answer that yet he did have a crush on Angel but he wasn't sure what the other people in the night class thought he wanted her but then got worried he couldn't change her. " I don't know Shiki maybe" Ichijo continued to walk while turning his head and blushing. When they got there Angel was asleep in Ichijo's bed dreaming about someone.*Angel's dream* "wow Angel-sama you look great said Ichijo complementing her nice shirt that said silence is better than words and her cute plad skirt to go with is followed by her black sneaker's. "Thanks Ichijo you look good to um so where are we going" he told to the beach witch would set the perfect date since the sun was going down and the waveswhere mid-high. They walked along it for hours talking and then her dream got crazy when the were jumping through a field of manga and then they rode off into the anime sunset.*End of dream* Her dream was interrupted when Ichijo started to shake her lightly. She woke up and looked at him then got to realization that they were back. "what Ichijo" she asked "your in my bed" he answered with a smile.( Angel: he probably wanted me to stay there knowing one of his boy dreams I was ew but im flattered).**

**Later that night Aidou,Ruka,Ichijo,Kain,Shiki and Rima were in the living room followed by Seiren. Kain got up to walk to the kitchen when he fell straight on his back "oh gosh whip lash" he said while shaking his legs he grabbed on to the couch "Damn somebody waxed the hell outta that floor"He said now leveling his voice Shiki and aidou tried holding back laughs while the others made sure Kain was ok Aido then went into the kitchen and opened up the cabinets when he got hit with the cans Zero set up Zero also set up a camra secretly to take a picture of who got hurt he was hoping Kaname. Shiki ran to his room and when he got there he burst out laughing he couldn't hold it anymore. When there finally went to sleep Angel put the remaining honey on the steps she couldn't help but to snicker quietly while doing so. That morning was the most funniest thing that ever happened Ruka got to get some water and slipped down the honey moistened steps angel did she slipped back and then rolled down them(Imagine that in slow motion lol Classic). Everyone herd her cry of pain and got up the mains of course the others really didn't care. They took her to the nurse and she now had a broken ankle. Meanwhile Angel was in classes staring so hard if looks could brake something the chalkboard would be history. She was then called in HM's office along with Zero she had got it they knew it was her" you have no proof how do you know im the only one who hates her I mean come on it could be an army that does" Angel said pleading her case. "well they think it was you plus you have been doing mishalf so I'm sorry but you have a month of distension"HM said. Zero and Angel left but before she could walk down the stairs Zero asked who got caught in the can accident and told her nice job while giving her a handshake. She told him hanabusa and zero told her he wanted Kaname he soon walked her back to class. Then it was time for her nightclass job but Kaname called her into his office. "She stepped in and saw Ichijo and Aidou and had the last idea on her mind what they were gonna do….**

**So how was that creepy yet evil right I think Angel was a little harsh. Angel: but you made me this way so shush author ok how many hand can I get to say that im awesome and how many reviews to say im cooler than RUka. So please do me a favor and prove your author wrong that im cool and not boring like some charaters.**

**Author: so childish man don't you hate when the do that but plz R&R me and I'll update soon I love you and pocky for everyone. O and before I forget that whole smarties mix up with the blood tablets not my idea someone else's I hope they don't kill me because of it how many would want a dead author hehe so review plz and be like xShe-who-posses-sporks and give me idea's on what funny you want to see and I'll try and put it in d(^.^)b**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N ok I'm back with another chappy yea chapter 8 is up thank you all who reviewed and sorry it took so long I've been in school but don't worry you guys where on my mind to review for you so here ya go Enjoy**

When Angel saw Ichijo,Aidou and Kaname she got a little tense but played it cool. "Yes Kaname" she said innocently he wasn't for the innocent act this time he was tired of Angel's mischief he ordered Aidou and Ichijo to leave once they left he locked the door. "Angel sit down" she did as told and Kaname lectured her on how she was the one to cause the trouble that happen with Ruka. Angel tuned Kname out she wasn't in the mood for lectures 'Aw here we go again this guy gives more lectures then a teacher ever gives I wonder what I'll eat today then again who cares those pranks were awesome thank you Zero'. "So Zero helped you huh is that it" Kaname asked she snapped out of when "how did you know that" she asked jumping up. " I was reading your mind and I hate that you messed up my dorms for your little pranks too" "Well I had to do something I was bored and you guys are lame except Skik and Rima their cool"."well im sorry that you don't like us but I really could care less the next time you mess up my dorms I'm gonna take care of you personal" he said coming over to her could here how mad he was in his voice. He let Angel off with a warning and she left. "How stupid can he get "she said pacing her room(A/N yes she has a room now). Ichijo came in and asked her what she was doing. Angel didn't want to admit her heart stopped a bit when he came in "nothing I'm just thinking hey Ichijo what would you to a girl like me if you where President. Ichijo couldn't answer he always wondered what it be like to be president of the night class but wouldn't dare ask kaname to be so he could say was that he was honored even to be vice president and he would just let her off with 3 to maybe 7 warnings. "Really Ichijo 3 to 7 warnings your so soft" she said playfully punching him. He sat down on her bed and she soon joined him.

Ichijo blushed a little he couldn't believe he was sitting next to her this close anyway he finaly decided to ask Angel did she like him "So Angel-sama do you happen to like anybody here in the night class". "well yeah Shiki and Rima are cool why" she said looking at him. "No I mean boyfriend wise" Angel turned away and blushed a little she couldn't face Ichijo and tell her who she like "um well yeah I like this guy but I don't think he likes me so I don't know really". "Funny story I like this girl to but I don't know if she likes me" 'he already likes someone no fair oh well I could just find somebody else I guess' Angel thought. "Wanna know her name" Ichijo asked " sure why not" Ichijo's stomach started to turn as he said her name "her name is Angel Aiko".Angel heart dropped like on a really fast rollercoaster dropped she couldn't believe it Ichijo liked her back. "Really Ichijo I like you too I just didn't know how to say it" Angel blushed a few shades of red "me either" Ichijo leaned in on her a kissed her. She couldn't believe what was happening but fell into it; it was good and passionate liked he really wanted it IChijo pulled away from her and Angel kinda got mad "whats wrong" she asked.

"Nothing I just really wanted to make sure you liked me Angel-sama would you be my lover" Ichijo asked. She couldn't say no and when Ichijo herd it he gave Angel a kiss she wouldn't forget he then stopped and gave her a hug Angel was exicted she finally was found a reason not to hate Cross Academy. Ichijo soon went to classes extra happy which freaked Shiki out a lot but Ichijo didn't care he finally had the girl he wanted. Classes ended soon and Shiki just had to asked Ichijo why he was so freaky happy. Ichijo pulled him aside and told him Siki wasn't shocked he knew that he like Angel and told him that he would support his new relationship. Ichijo hurried to dorms and soon got to Angel's room she was sleep though and Ichijo didn't want to mess with her so he just slid off his jacket and got under the covers with her silently. She woke up knowing someone invaded her privacy she turned around to Ichijo watching her it kinda freaked her out because she was dreaming her favorite movie Friday the 13th "Ichijo what are you doing here you'll get in trouble" she asked. "So Kaname will yell a little doesn't matter I'm with you" he took her in his arms and went to sleep.

**A/N: aww I loved it ok plz review and I'll update as soon as I can sorry to rush into things with Ichijo and Angel but I had to get this Romance going besides some of you where waiting for it and now I'm going to see my favorite new movie shark night its awesome anyway sorry but plz review I love you guys and thanks for reading this far im going to add more jokes.. d( ^.^)b sorry it was so short im working on it..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey uys im back with a new chapter and sorry it took so long I just couldn't find my self to do it but here it is Manga Boyfriend chapter 9 can you believe it uhh and I took so long with it but hope you love it and thanks to all reviewed I love you guys. Here goes**

Ichijo had woken up to Angel who was still asleep and couldn't belive it she look so pretty when she was asleep. She looked like his personal Angel (A/NGet it her names Angel she looks like one aww drop it)She had finally woken up and saw Ichijo looking down on her" what?" she asked" Nothing you just look really pretty when your sleeping feels like im still dreaming". She couldn't believe it he was so sweet to her and almost never got mad" how about we go to break fast this morning" Ichijo asked"uhh sure let me shower and get dressed ok" she said crawling over him and heading for the shower. Ichijo got up and left to get himself ready as well when he came into the living room he saw all his friend sitting there still in pajamas. He came in as Kaname was speaking on cleaning day today for night class. Ichijo didn't want to leave Angel for some stupid clean up day so he butted in and asked Kaname if he could do his room later. Everyone was shocked since Ichijo always did things properly and never delayed plus where did he have to go so early that he had put it off. Kaname wanted to know so he thought he'd ask him later he agreed and told him to have it done by the time class was over which ment Ichijo could skip class as well' ohh happy day yea more time with my wife I mean girl friend'Ichijo thought he left for the upstairs and got himself situated for the day. Angel wore a T-shirt that said'come closer at your own risk'with a warning sign on it and a blue geaned skirt with some open-toed sandals.

Ichijo wore a lite green t-shirt and some little blue pants with some dress shoes on( A/N I just winged it sorry that's me). On there way to the restaurant Ichijo made reservations at they had a little convo going on. "So you'd want them coming to you asking 'Ichijo what decade where you born? Have you ever sucked King Athur?'"( A/N she was meaning his blood for all those dirty minds ' Clean it up with Manga Boyfriend Gum in now seven flavors: Strawberry Shiki, Orange Rima, Ugly Ruka, Emo Zero, Weird Ichijo, Funny Hanabusa, Stupid Yet Awesome Angel XD). Angel asked Ichijo looking kinda upset when he made the statement he wouldn't mind wanting humans know his vampiric identity. "It's not that Angel don't say it all mean I mean I wouldn't mind but I can't put the night class at or you." "Awe Ichijo stop it" Angel said blushing a hot pink red which Ichijo thought of course was cute.

They soon arrived and got seated Angel orderd a Fruit Smoothie and Ichijo a Hot Chocolate. While they waited they discussed Council problems and Angel's mom. "You mean you mom works at a world famous mangcmpany really, awesome my girlfriends so cool." Ichijo stated receiving his hot cocoa and Angel her's "thanks Ichijo but its not that serious but thanks anyway." Sipping her smoothie Angel only thought of how her first disaster she thought was moving here when it turned out to be really awesome ya know except Ruka man she hated her oh well. Angel was half-way done with her smoothie when she received an unknown call. "Hello Angel here" she said but only got nothing but breathing back so she hung up. "Who was it" Ichijo asked "nobody must have been a wrong call I wish people wouldn't call and blow their hot breath into the phone almost singed my eyebrows off" Ichijo nearly spit up his drink by that comment. "Ok Angel lets get back maybe someday I could meet your mom" Ichijo paid for their drinks then left with Angel soon they where walking in town hand-in-hand. " So what now Ichijo we could- " Angel's sentence was cut off because her phone rang since she haven't herd from her mom at all today she thought it was her but it wasn't nobody answered when she said hello no one even moved in the background just more breathing. "Ichijo remember when I got a call in the restaurant and I said no one answered it just happened again" Angel said stopping and looking up at Ichijo. "Maybe some one's just nervous to talk to you' On there way back to Cross Academy Angel thought on the phone calls that she got and It sent shudders down her back every now and then. Angel decided to call her mom maybe she just dialed the wrong number on accident. "Hey mom how are you?" Angel asked " Fine dear im really busy so speed talk for me where going over a new opening for a new anime show." "Well ive been getting really weird phone calls and I thought it was you maybe you dialed the wrong number". "No honey I actually haven't touched my phone till now" Angel now was a little scared 'Do I have a stalker?' she thought but she was popular so she didn't worry much. "OK bye mom loves you" "Wait Angel honey you have a beautiful voice you could sing come my job in about a week ok loves you to" Then she hung up Angel was about to put her phone away and go to her room which she did and when she got there she got another call. "Hello" "I'm coming for you" a voice repeated…TBC

A/N so Angel now has a stalker im gonna add some mystery hopefully no one will be harmed. Who's Angel's Stalker? Find out soon In Manga Boyfriend Chappy 10 yaee! Review plz I love you guys sorry about the other chappy it got messed up jank computer -_-


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys been awhile since I last wrote and I'm super sorry but here's a another part of the story thanks to all who reviewed and added me to there favorites love you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampy Knight

_Last Time In Manga Boyfriend: I'm Coming for you…_

'This is really creepy' Angel thought then there was a knock at the door which made Angel jump alittle. "Come in" she said and in came Rima "Hey angel I just got back from a photo shoot and our manager told us to clean out our dressing rooms for new clothes and well, I thought you would want mine". "Thanks Rima you know everyone else here is lame but you Ichijo, and Shiki, I dig that". "Glad you do" said Rima "So what's going on lately herd you and Ichijo had your first date" She said plopping down beside Angel. Angel got nervouse although she found Rima cool she didn't trust her that much but Rima was quiet so she thought she'd spill to her. "OK well we went on our date but every since we went ive been getting strange phone calls and now I don't know weather to tell Ichijou casue he might freak and that would seriously scare me or just keep it to myself". "Well did you star 69 em you know call em back blocked". "No.. and sadly how do you know about that never mind that, I'll try later". "Ok.. well later I gotta go your not the only one with a boyfriend". And with that Rima was gone which left Angel to her new job and find out who the heck was calling her private. So she did what Rima told her she star 69 and the phone started ringing but it went straight to voicemail. 'What the F*censored*". 'Im just gonna have to wait to the next phone call I guess.

That night Angel's mom just appeared to Cross Academy without calling or anything she stopped a few day class girls to ask the where the Night Class dorms were they showed her and Angel's mothers charmed the gate keeper to let her in. Then she knocked on the door and Seiren opened it. "Yes can I help you?" Seiren asked. "Yes you can is my daughter Angel here" "Yes she is come in". Her mother walked in and waited for her daughter to come when Seiren fetched her. "Angel you mother is here" Seiren said to Angel's door "Nice try Seiren not working" Angel yelled slipping on a black tank top then she opened the door. "Actually im not joking follow me". By this time Angel's mother was greeting all the Mains (A/N: Kaname, Ichijou, Ruka,Kain. Rima and Shiki are in there to but there absent for the moment) "So your Angel's mother" Ruka asked politely. "Yes my name is Mikomara Aiko i- "Mama what are you doing here" Angel interrupted. "Well somebody forgot to come get her new books so I took the liberty and decided to drop them off" "Sorry mama I forgot to drop by but thanks and now go home" "Excuse me little girl I actually came to tell you we will be having guest this Saturday and you **will **be attending understood" Mikomara said in the most pleasant way. "Ok ill be there I promise" "Ok bye my little Pokey Pop" with that said Angel's mother took her leave and when the door was shut Angel asked Seiren to watch her leave fully, Seiren agreed and left after her.

Takuma had a little smirk on his face cause her now knew his girlfriend's new nickname. "Don't speak either of you if you mention this to anyone it will be payback" "Ok we wont" Kain said. "Thanks" Angel returned to her room with red face how could her mom embarrass her like that. Then everyone herd a loud slam ' Does she not know I have a reputation' Angel got stared reading her books and then headed out for a night stroll even though she was suppose to be in class (A/N who cares Angel's awesome). 'I don't care if im not suppose to be out here nobody follows the rules have you seen Cross Academy at night, it's crawling with people' Angel thought as she went down a path that led to possibly no where wanna those path's people make because they've been on it so long. Then the bushes started to rustle it kinda creep Angel out because there was no wind. "Who's there if you don't come out I will taze the heck out of you and leave you out here smoking". "Surprise!". And Angel did it she tazed this new person just like she promised then Angel noticed something. This person wasn't any stranger she was Angel's Sweet but psychotic friend Ryuu Tojamaki.

"This is how you greet a friend you almost burned me anyway Hi'

Ok so I finished chappy 10 an am so happy plz review it's much appreciated. LPus I don't own Ryuu Tojamaki she belongs to xXshe-who-posses-sporksXx and for that I say thank you until next time

I luve you


	11. Chapter 11

"HI! What do you mean Hi? what are you doing here? Your suppose to be back  
>home". Angel shouted<p>

" I know but I couldn't stay! One; when Diana told me you left I realized I  
>didn't get to say good bye! So I made my mom book us a flight straight to<br>Japan -and by the way it's awesome here two dudes already asked me out-" Ryuu  
>said brushing herself off.<p>

"How'd you find me though? I mean Japan is huge you just don't just  
>automaticly find someone!".<br>"Easy Cross Academy was a big hit, everyone's talking about, it so I said to  
>myself; "lets go to Cross Academy" myself said 'Ok beat ya there' And here I<br>am". Angel honestly couldn't believe her friend had side conversations with  
>herself. (no wonder most people talked to Ryuu like that she's losing it.)<p>

"Ok well you can't stay here go somewhere else or better yet back home"

"No way I'm staying and your going to like it beside, I'm gonna enroll here to  
>watch you every single day -orders from Diana-".<p>

"Great I have a stalker now this what else could go wrong"

"Oh Angel by the way your cousins coming to visit you know Lu Ann and her  
>brother Billy". Angel looked up to the sky and wondered why god hate her so<br>much. Lets just say the rest of the night had a crazy finished and Angel  
>couldn't wait to hit the hay.<p>

…...

The next day was so dreadful Angel woke up with a killer headache not to  
>mention to day was Saturday and today she had her cousins visiting. Then<br>Ichijo asked to tag along since he wasn't going to be busy.

"Ichijo are you sure my family isn't like yours' Angel said rolling out of  
>bed. Standing sitting in Angel's little chair Ichijo said yes without<br>hesitating Angel agreed and told him yes since it would be great for her mom  
>to meet her boyfriend.<p>

"Besides Angel-koi what could go wrong" Ichijo said proudly

"I asked that question last night Ichijo and found out my cousins where coming  
>so lets not go there anyway how about I make you breakfast" Ichijo sweat<br>dropped he loved Angel but her cooking skill's weren't all that perfect

"Um no thanks Angel, but I'd rather not." he said with a slight grimace.

" Hey,I can cook! didn't you see my bowl of cereal yesterday, master piece".  
>"I'm fine really starving is what I rather do" Ichijo said standing up to<br>leave scratching his head

"See you later". Angel couldn't believe her boyfriend didn't want her to cook  
>for him 'Ol well more cereal for me" Angel thought pulling out a box of Lucky<br>Charms. Evening arrived and Angel got ready for what was going to be the worst  
>day of her life. She wore a nice purple top with some white skinny jeans and<br>some purple and white shoes. She didn't really care what she wore she was  
>going to see her cousin's not the queen of England.<br>Angel and Ichijo left around seven and went to her home Angel could feel that  
>this wasn't gonna go well but she sucked it up. The faster she could get this<br>over with the better. When they arrived at her house her cousin Lu Ann opened  
>the door.<p>

"Oh hi Angel" she said innocently.

"Shut up Lu Ann" Angel said coming in with Ichijo right behind her. "Where's  
>my mom" she asked sitting down on the couch<p>

"Oh auntie left she had a immediate office thingy".

'So she left me here with you and your annoying brother oh great' Angel  
>thought. "Oh this is Ichijo he's my um..."<p>

"He's cute Angel are you her special friend" Lu Ann said brushing herself next  
>to Ichijo.<p>

"Uh yes im her boyfriend"

"Her boyfriend" Lu Ann said with a smirk "Well then that's great"

"Hands off idiot he's mine". Lu Ann always thought Angel never deserved anyone  
>or thing only because she wished she was only child. The hole thing started<br>when they were little their birthday's are only 14 days apart and Angel had  
>hers first (AN their birthday are in May Angel's birthday is the 9th of May  
>and Lu Ann's is the 22nd).<br>Angel and Lu Ann wanted the same thing a disco party Angel had hers at a live  
>disco room with performances by her favorite band. Lu Ann had hers at home.<br>Angel was the 'I get everything bigger child' and Lu Ann hated her guts.

" I Don't want him Angel." she said leaving the room "Yet,"

Thanks guys for reading this far hope you'll review and I half to give thanks to my new wonderful editor xXshe-who-posses-sporksXx thanks friend


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys I've decided to take a break from this story so it's officially on hold. Sorry guy's I've just got writers block and a lot of stuff going on. I may be even thinking about giving somebody this story to finish hopefully they could do it better than me. Sorry guys

Sincerely, Anime Chic101


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so I thought about and well here you guys is **another** chapter of Manga Boyfriend it turns out many people like this story so I'm going to try and finish thanks to those who added me to their fav's and all any who here ya go.**

"So Ichijou excited about really meeting my parents" Angel asked Ichijou "Yep in a way I cant wait' Ichijou replied Angel's phone rang again she answered it this time she knew it wasn't anyone stalking her since she discovered that when Ryuu came,this time it was her mother "Hi mom where are you, you left me here with these people" Angel said. "Calm down I'm actually pulling up right now so I'll be coming with your dad" "You got dad why? I thought he had some special assignment or something" she said scratching her head. "Well yea I did but I told them it could it could wait" Angel dad said opening the door, Angel hung up the phone and ran to her dad "I missed you dad" she said giving him a gigantic hug. "Same here" he said hugging her "Oh dear here" her mother said giving her another book "I told them to give you another book till this spring" her mom said kissing her forehead. Ichijou ran over and grab the book from Angel's hand and started to happy dance (A/N: which is like the snoopy happy dance or something weird) "wow Angel-chan look at it; it's perfect" he said happily.

"Angel who is this and why does he look familiar" her mother asked putting her bags down. "Oh mom and dad this is Ichijou mom you probably know him from Cross Academy when you came there unannounced" Angel responded stepping over to Ichijou who finally calm down. "Oh well nice to meet you young man im Tokiharu Aiko" Tokiharu said shaking Ichijou's hand. "Tokih-haru as in-" "Yes Tokiharu as in the vice president of YenPress".Ichijou lost all feeling in his legs and ended up fainting. Moments later he awoke to everyone surrounding him making him blush a little. "Are you ok Ichijou" Angel asked, "He's so cute when he blushes" Lu Ann said, "Uh who is this guy" Billy said. They helped Ichijou to his feet and put him on the couch "Are you ok son" Tokiharu asked giving him an ice pack" " No Im fine really don't worry" Ichijou said . "I just didn't know that the Tokiharu Aiko was your dad" "I think he's broken cuz because everyone knows that" Billy said munching on a sucker. "Well yea I just didn't tell anyone I like to keep it a secret" Angel said patting his back "Well that's one heck of a secret" Ichijou said taking the ice pack from Angel's father's hand. "Well Ichijou it was nice meeting you maybe you and Angel should go up stairs and talk while my wife and I prepare dinner" after that was said Ichijou and Angel headed upstairs "Hey!" Tokimaru yelled from the bottem of the stairs, they looked back and asked what he wanted. "I better just hear talking Ichijou keep your hands to yourself I hate to send you back to Cross Academy without them". Ichijou dashed to Angel's room fearing for his life or so hands "I told you my family is weird" Angel said cracking her bedroom door.

Angel's room was not like any other girls it was full of poster's of her favorite anime and manga pictures, her furniture was more of a classy type and her room it self was big enough for to people. "Wow Angel-sama this room is um-" "Different" Angel said interrupting him'yea im not the chicky type with boy pics everywhere I choose the strange things" she said with a smile. "So Angel why didn't you say your dad was the vice president of YenPress"Ichijou asked with intension to find a real answer from her than the one before. "I told you because I wanted to keep it a secret" she said looking away trying not to meet his gaze. "Really? Angel-chan give me a real reason please" he asked scratching the back of his head. "Ok because back at my old school even though I had great friends it seem I only got them because of what my parents job was… people would normally ask me if anything new was in or if I could ask my parents to add in stuff like there names in the manga so they could get noticed… I felt used more than having friends, so when I came here I kept my mouth shut now you see why im so mean to people" she said still looking at the floor. " Well I like you still even though ive met your parents… on some other hand I do think Ruka had some stuff coming for her so maybe Karma sent you here to do her dirty work" IChijou said smiling. His smile lit up Angel's world and Angel couldn't help but laugh "I guess so, promise me on thing though Ichijou" she asked taking his hand in hers.

"Whats that Angel-sama" he asked looking into her eyes "Well one you'll drop the formalities and two that even though my parents are well famous you'll like or love me for me not my parents" she said. "Ok I promise' he said leaning for a kiss, he got stopped when Angel's dad kicked in the door in "Dad!" Angel said in disbelief he was there and just ruined a about top be good moment. "Un huh it was to quiet in here I didn't here much talking remember Ichijou I'm watching you" Tokimaru said walking out backwards with a dish towel in his hand and plate in the other. When he finally descended the stairs Ichijou made the comment he was now scared of Angel's dad and feared for his hands and body. " He doesn't know anything about hiding a body does he?" Ichijou asked walking out of Angel's room with her behind him after being called down. "No my dad barely knows how to swing a bat let alone know how to handle a body" Angel said chuckling.

Dinner was perfect they all chatted and Ichijou even had things in common with Tokimaru, even Angel got along with Lu Ann for a split second. After dinner Ichijou volunteered to help put the plates away "You don't have to Ichijou Lu Ann and Billy can do it plus you're a guest" Ms. Aiko said. "Uh no offense auntie but what are me and my brother left over's" Lu Ann said picking up the plates "trust me with that outfit on you look like you belong in the trash" Angel said smirking as she left the dinning room. "Angel be nice please come Ichijou you must join us in the living room" her mother offered one more time. "No really please let me help them plus I think Billy is in a food comma" Ichijou said looking at Billy asleep "Gosh I have to tell my sister to tell that boy to work out more ok if you insist, BILLY! Boy get off my table and go to your room" said leaving the dinning room as well followed by a half asleep Billy. Left alone with LuAnn to clean up Ichijou couldn't help ut keep his mind on Angel and there new promise. Never once would he ever only like her for her parent's job. Lu Ann started a conversation with him on why he was even dating Angel and of course Ichijou gave his reasons.

"Well still someone like you shouldn't be dating 'something' like that" LuAnn commented as she swept the floor. "LuAnn um please don't talk bad about Angel I really don't like it" he asked as he held the dustpan for her "Well why not she's my cousin plus I hate her guts the little spoiled brat I wish she was alone with nobody to love her maybe she's understand how I feel" LuAnn said finishing her job. "What do you mean feel the same way you don't have a boyfriend Ichijou said heading to do his last chore (A/N: they had a very big table and what not). "Well yeah I did but he ended up only liking my cousin so he doesn't count" she said getting ready to exit with him. "Oh well you'll find someone someday Lu Ann" Ichijou said trying to convince her that she would eventually find someone that does love her and not someone else. "Thanks Ichijou" she said leaving the room, the ended as Angel planned and she and Ichijou walked back to dorms. But right when the got through the forest someone was waiting for them…..TBC

ok guys that's it that chappy 13 I hoped you like it and ill try to update soon and all but I thought I'd keep going so im sorry for all those who thought I was going to give it up to someone. Im going to keep trying for you guys please forgive me for taking so long and R&R thanks


	14. Chapter 14

** OK guys i'm back with chapter 14 to this story! Thanks to my lovely reviewer's i hope you'll enjoy this chapter it's gonna be good. Ok here goes**

As they were in the woods Ichijou sensed someone's presence that sent a shudder down his spine,he knew who this person was and what he could do "Kaname-sama" Ichijou muttered. "Ichijou where you have you ben?"Kaname asked. Angel had finally turned in the direction Ichijou looking and then peered up at Ichijou "I was with Angel and her parents tonight i thought i left a note for you Kaname-sama im sorry if i didnt inform you" Angel was confused she thought Ichijou wasnt scared of Kaname but obviously he was 'So much for that thought' she whispered. "Well you didnt so your punishment for leaving grounds unannouced is to take Angel to her dorms and return to ours without her you can see her next week" Kaname responded walking away. "You cant do that Ichijou and I-" Angel was cut off when Ichijou put his hand over mouth "I understand Kaname-sama"Ichjou with a little sorrow to his voice. As soon as Kaname was out of ear shot distance Ichijou removed his hand from Angel's mouth "Why'd you tell him that?"Angel asked curiously looking up at Ichijou "Because thats what punishment is and i cant go against what Kaname-sama says Angel" Ichijou said smiling tring to lightin the mood. "SO you'd rather not see for the rest of the week than just stand up to him like you should?"Angel posed. "Look Angel things in the vampire world are different thing with you guys as humans with you I can speak what I feel because you cant hurt me" Ichijou respond "you wanna bet"Angel said looking away "Physically yes but things in the vampire world Kaname the pureblood has control over someone like me who is an Aristocrat" he answered. "So he's like top dog...Oh well i guess but you should get back to dorms" Angel said turning away to leave,as she picked up to speed Ichijou knew asking to walk her to sun dorms would be a problem so he just left in the peviouse direction Kaname walked and headed back to moon dorms. As Angel got to her room and turned on the light she noticed ever since she left to do her punishment for Ruka who was now totally healed it had ben a while since she was in her own room. 'So quiet' she thought 'just when i do something nice and try not to mess it up someone's always trying to take it way' she got undressed and in to some pajama's and layed in bed for a while in her pitch black room. 'A whole week without him' Angel thought as a tear which was rare from her rolled down her cheek 'gosh Kaname you can be such a hater when it comes to love'. "I wish you just get Yuki and stop making my life misserable" she sceamed. Putting a pillow over her face she turned her head sideways to let air in so she wouldnt sufficate herself and then fell asleep.

The passing days of the week Angel did classes like the rest of the day students normaly and boring, she acasionally spoke to Yuki and sometimes Zero who knew something was wrong with her but then continued her day. When time for the NIght Class students to come out she didnt go to see them like the other girls but instead went back to her dorm room 'Why torture myself by looking if we can't hang out like we used too'she thought. On Friday one night she got a letter handed to her by their dorm president "A girl gave it to me i think her was Seiren, I know she was from the night class because of the uniform she wore,but she said it was just for you so enjoy and thanks Angel" the sun dorm leader said. Confused Angel asked for what "For not causing trouble when it comes to the night class students, i noticed you dont even come out of dorms or gace at them now and day'sre you ok?"she asked. "Im fine well thanks for the letter and i'll see you tommarrow"Angel replied taking the letter from her hands and returning to her room. When she got in her room she shut it and locked it and then tore open the letter hoping it was from Ichijou who it was _**"Dear Angel... I MISS YOU SO MUCH! you dont know what it's like not having you here,even Kain misses you which is creepy but i know how it feels. Ruka hasnt complained and of course is back to her old self again she say's in a way she's happy your gone and always says something about you which I hate but I think she misses you to ^^. Um Shiki says Hi as well as Rima and Hanabusa says hello to he kinda misses you but doesnt seeing that my punishment was for the best of me(That Kaname-sama butt kisser) anywho forget them I dying over here without you and I never see you like I see the day class girls did I do something wrong or do you not miss me as well? anyway i have to go can't wait till Monday i'll finally get to see you once more! love you-Ichijou"**_.

"Aww Ichijou you did nothing wrong and I would love to see you but it doesnt matter"she said whispered. Then a knock came at her door and she opened it to reveal Ryuu "Hi best friend,are you ok?"Ryuu cried throwing her arms around Angel as fake tears came down. "I'm fine Ryuu...get off of me" Angel asserted. "Liar,if you were then why are so down all of a sudden did something happen at your parents omg! did someone die?"Angel pulled her crazy friend and shut the door seeing she was drawing attention and sat her down to answer her friends question. "First no one died and i'm gonna be ok i promise so stop calling me a liar"Angel answered softly. "Are you sure?You dont sound like it,nice bedroom by the way so shiny and neat ug it's nothing like my pig stan you should see it"Ryuu said switching topic's while looking up at the ceiling and turning her gaze else where every minute. "Sorry bout that"Angel said coughing and bringing her voice back to normal. They chatted o nthe situation and Angel still kept Ichijou a secret avoiding all topic's of boys "Well you have to go Ryuu it's getting late and dont you have an appointment tommarrow or something?" Angel declared pushing her friend out of the door. Before Angel could shut the door Ryuu put her foot in the doorway '"If you need me i'm always here for you Angel and you can tell me anything,unlike these girls who you dont know you have me and ill be there to listen,ok we are still friends right i mean we dont hang out or anything"Ryuu said Angel could tell she was on the brink off tears and that she was now serious about the matter. "Of course were still friends Ryuu i wouldnt dare give that up your the only friend i have here in this new country and new shool i wouldnt dare turn you loose but I think thta sometimes your to playful and it make situations hard to talk to you with" Angel responded as she opened the door. They both smiled and ened up hugging each other then Ryuu went back to her room.

Angel counted down the seconds when class would let out she couldnt wait to see Ichijou, it was finally Monday and she had herd from HM that nightclass would be cancelled for the day which perked her up even more. as class let out she raced to the Moon Dorms and Seiren let her in telling her everyone was stiil asleep. Angel told her it was ok and then she headed to Ichijou's room,when she got there the door was unlocked so she quietly slipped in. She gracefully moved over the to Ichijou's bed withoout making a sounds and sat right in front of his face. She poked his face then his nose till he woke up,Ichijou on the other hand started smiling and Angel just had to wake him fully uo so she shook him a few times and that did the trick "Ichijou" she said.


	15. Chapter 15

Ok im back...Again with another chapter for my wonderful reviewer's I love you guys! ^^ So let us dive into the world of vk and enjoy this chapter.

" Ichijou,wake up already your not that sleep"Angel said as Takuma started opening his emarald eyes. As he awoke he knew that what he saw before him was real and not a dream"Angel-chan!" he said pulling her into an embrace" It's so good to see you again how have you ben? have you missed me at all? I never saw you I thought you hated me for not standing up for our relationship but im so sorry for that" he cried .Trying to pull Ichijou away Angel grabbed him by his collar until she herd him cough a bit "Ichijou im going to let you go when I do I want you to 1:calm down and 2: get ahold of yourself ok". Agreeing Ichijou sat up and then sat down on the floor beside Angel,happily Ichijou shared what happened over the past few day's while still in his punishment relm and told Angel what Kaname said to him the day after he gave him his punishment."He told me that I shouldnt put a relationship like this infront of my duties as Vice President and maybe should focus on more important things such as my grades for instance that have ben slipping" he grumbled while twirling a piece of his pajama pants string "My grandfather wouldnt like that and if he comes then we difinetly wouldnt see each other,I tried explaining to Kaname-sama that I could handle the pressure but he still told me the same thing". Ichijou looked down like it was something he was not telling her so Angel told him that if she was causing a problem then they should seprate for awhile but Ichijou immediatly refused "Why? you're not the problem Angel-chan I love you and i could careless what Kaname and everyone else thinks"."Then act like it sometimes,Ichijou dont be afraid to voice your opinion"Angel proclaimed.

There was a pause when he finished and Angel was now looking at the floor "Is it because im human Ichijou"his eyes widen at what came out of her mouth he thought nobody cared about her being human..well at least he didnt anyway. "I like you and i dont care if your human"Shiki said rolling over a bit and shifting positions "I almost forgot you were human you act like Ichio, Ichijous grandfather your mean and scary so you act like a vampire and plus you hate getting up in the morning right?". Angel giggled at what Shiki said stating she didnt even know who Ichio was and that she didnt hate waking up in the morning she just didnt like going to classes "You guys have it easy at least your dorms are actually quiet"she said. They had a small chat for a while just the three of them about likes and differences between vampire's and humans then Angel got up and let them get up and changed for the day since classes were cancelled.

"Why are you here?" Ruka spat walking into the living room "let me guess Ichijou told you to come". "Look Ruka im not in the mood for you ok so just continue to do what you were doing and leave me alone"Angel said crossing her legs. Ruka went to the kitchen to fix her something to eat and came back out sticking her tounge out at Angel as she went back her room 'I really hate that girl' Angel thought to herself. Ichijou came out finally and then asked Amiko if she would like to meet his grandfather on his trip to Cross Academy tonight to visit him "Are you sure Ichijou?"Angel asked couriosely "He's a nice person you'll love him,now go to your dorms and meet me back here in five hours with something nice on ok" Ichijou said while pushing her out of dorms " I dont want Kaname-sama to know your here yet so lets pretend you never came till my grandfather comes ok".

As Ichijou rounded the corner to tell Shiki not to mention Angel being here,Ruka had herd what he said and planned on telling Kaname later. after five hours flew by Angel got ready to head back to dorms after she dressed in some sorta formal clothing having on a pink mid-way dress that stopped at her knee's with some flats that had fake diamonds across the top(A/N:She's not poor but i mean come on who wears real diamond shoes to a meeting) . She received a knock at her door and opened it as she was about to leave,as the door glided open it revealed her best friend Ryuu and Zero so technecally two best friends "HI! Best Friend"Ryuu asserted putting enfrences on the beginning of best and friend."Hi Ryuu what do you want? and why do you have bags in your hand"Angel questioned as her friend came in a sat here bags down on Angel's empty bed that was suppose to have a roommate there the day she arrived at the academy."Um,so you remember when we had that sentimental moment and you said you'd do anything for me"Ryuu stated as Zero came in looking for were to put her boxes "by the way Zero you can just dropped that on the floor and leave so yeah I-" "I never said that Ryuu oh and hey Kiryu"Angel said watching as he was exiting the room. "Well now you do I changed you to my roommate so we could be together all the time"Ryuu said dancing in circles.

Angel didnt know what to do she couldnt have Ryuu in her room she would start asking where she would be if she wasnt in their dorms or why she was gone so long "Ryuu you cant stay here"Angel exclaimed."Why not?"Ryuu demanded folding her arms "I thought you said that you said and I qoute 'it's hard to talk with you about somethings' well i'm trying to be serious and your not making this easy ok". Angel started to get aggravated at all this her friend wasn't making any sense right now "You know what fine Ryuu but I have to go ill be back later ok love you"Angel said blowing a kiss as she rushed out the door to the moon dorms leaving her friend confused. Angel ran to moon dorms so she could get there early so she wouldnt have a bad impression i mean this was Ichio,Ichijou's grandfather 'And someday my future grandfather'she thought wildlessly.

On her way from getting from the her dorms to the night class dorms,she had to duck and weave and keep hiding so the 'perfects'wouldnt catch her. Finally she arrived at the dorms and let herself in to wait for Ichio,she sat down on the couch and waited for the others to pile in like they do so effortlessly. Of course the 'mains' piled in and either sat or stood to wait for their guest (A/N:the Mains being Ruka,Rima,Shiki,Adiou,and Kain in this scence but usally have those characters followed by Kaname,Ichijou and Serien).

'Why does she keep looking at me?Do I have something on my face I mean jeez take a picture it'll last longer' Angel thought as Ruka sat across from her and shot her dirty looks the whole time they were sitting. The other part of the night class came in Angel could hear Ichijou's voice talking with Kaname,she thought he was in more trouble and started having second thoughts on being here but then she thought that Ichijou did ask her and she couldnt let him down. Kaname and Ichijou desended the stairs as the doors to the doors to the moon doors opened and in came Ichio. 'So that's what he looks like'Angel thought as he came into the room "It's nice that you all dressed for the accasion and missed your classes as well,but i'm afraid i'm only here for my grandson tonight"Ichio said comming to a stop finally. Angel got up and joined Shiki and Rima in the back claiming she didnt want to be that close to him as he seemed scarier than her. "Grandfather"Ichijou exclaimed with glee "It's so nice for you to be here i have a surprise for you". Thinking and hoping that the next thing out of Ichijou's mouth was gonna be about something vice-president wise Angel hoped that he wasnt about to tell his grandfather about them. Ichio was or looked at least concered about what Ichijou had to show him and told him it could wait and then turned to Kaname. 'Wow can you say let down,more like shot down funnny how he doesnt care what his own granson has to say but insted wants to talk with Kanume'Angel thought folding her arms.

Asato's conversation with Kaname lasted all a good ten minutes,while everyone bidded Angel goodbye and returned to their rooms Angel sat on the couch waiting for Ichijou. "Sorry grandfather I can do that sometimes"Ichijou said rounding the corner with his grandfather and Kaname. "Ichijou is this your surprise"Asato asked turning his icy gaze on Angel that sent shivers down her spine. "Yep this is Angel-chan,she my um lover"Ichijou confessed sliding over to Angel while she stood "It's nice to meet you Asato"Angel said bowing and then returning to standing like a normal person. "So you chose a human to become your lover you were better off staying single Ichijou"Asato said examining Angel "What can she do for you but become a food toy". Angel looked down at the ground as Asato was getting excurted out by his own grandson,when they went outside for a moment it only left and akward silence between Kaname and Angel.

"Grandfather did you have to say that?"Ichjou demanded while looking at the back of his grandfather's head "She's not food to me i really-" "You really what Ichijou,hmm care for her and love her she can only be food to people like us and deep down inside you know it"Ichio said cutting Ichijou off "You were placed here because I wanted you to spy on Kaname not to make love affairs". Ichijou out of respect just listened to what his Asato had to say although deep down on the inside Ichijou wanted to say some informal words. With Yuki comming to get Asato to take him to Chairman Ichijou returned inside the dorms that night. "Sorry Angel-chan my grandfather can be so rude to people sometimes you have to forgive him"Ichjou exclaimed smiling and rubbing his neck "You dont have to say anything Ichijou it's not like he was wrong"Angel mumbled as she walked up to Ichijou to pass him "he was right I am only just food to people like you". She left the dorms and returned to her own for the night with alot of sorrow for her heart to bear while Ichijou was on the brim of tears fearing he was about to loose his first love... TBC

Alright! How was that huh? kinda romantic I try and throw that stuff in there but I'll be hitting in some jokes sometime soon just had to update again for my lovely Viewers. Also i'm going back to check over grammer so that there wont be any mistakes. Anywho hoped you enjoy so far plz review and i'll keep doinh my job. d(^^)b 


	16. Chapter 16

_**OK first off I'm so sorry to all my readers i havent be updatig in a long time and i uderstand those who are angry with me Gomennasai. I'm very sorry but please for all those who waited and waited here is your story Manga Boyfriend please enjoy and review.**_

Angel returned to her dorms with tears coming down her face she had so much in her heart and it just flowed over into tears, the fact of knowing the truth hurt even more. She kept rethinking what Ichio had said over and over like a broken record. ***Flash Back* "So you chose a human to become your lover you were better off staying single Ichijou"Asato said examining Angel "What can she do for you but become a food toy".*End of Flashback*.** She crawled into bed with her clothes still on,not bothering to get comfortable and cried herself to sleep. Ryuu her new roommate,on the other hand was awake listening to her friends tears. She wanted so say something but she didn't know what to say,so she laid there quietly,just listening until her friend cried herself to sleep. Then she got up and put a blanket over her to keep her warm and got back into bed and drifted to sleep herself. Meanwhile in Ichijou's room,Ichijou layed in his bed looking up at the ceiling. 'I can't believe he said to her' he thought. Ichijou had so many feelings inside him he was hurt,angry,sad,and confused all at the same time. He wished this was a dream when he rolled over and tried to sleep but he couldn't. The thought of losing Angel scared him,he wouldn't be able to bear it.

He told himself that tomorrow evening he'd fix things with Angel and Ichio. The night had ended and morning had come. Ryuu sat on Angel's bed and poked at her faced "Come on Angel wake up already" she said poking her face even harder than the first time. Angel stirred in her sleep and woke up to the morning light of the sun which nearly blinded her "Oh my gosh close the blinds" Angel said putting her head under the cover's. Ryuu did as told and told her friend to get up and bathe. "You dont stink but you look like you could use a good cleansing" Ryuu stated. Angel got and sat on her bed while she pulled up her staps to her dress "Oh Ryuu i'm so tired i dont feel like doing anything" Angel said yawning and blowing her breath. Ryuu blinked twice and backed up from Angel "Ok I don't care how tired you are get in that bathroom and brush your teeth your breath is bringing out my dark side" Ryuu said pushing her friend into the bathroom and shutting the door.

"Ryuu come on lets talk about this i'm really upset" Angel said trying to open the the door but had no avail Ryuu was holding the door knob so she wouldn't come out "Hell no,brush your teeth first before you singe my eyebrows. I feel like that girl in the Babysitter with Dawayne "the Rock" Johnson when she got her eyebrows tourched off"Ryuu said touching her eyebrows jokingly. Angel laughed at her friends joke sarcasticly but with a smile,she knew that if she was ever lonely or upset Ryuu had some joke to say on everythig that would make her smile "I love you best friend" Angel joked while getting into the shower. Ryuu walked away and said "yea whatever thats what they all say" while taking a seat on her bed. Ryuu and Angel talked for awhile, while both getting ready for the day "So were are we going Ryuu, the last time we went some where together i almost lost my hair" Angel exclaimed. "I told you it was a flying knife show you shoulda wore a hat and we,my friend are going to have a best friend day" Ryuu pronounced with her pointer finger in the air.

Angel was puzzled as she exited the shower fully dressed and ready for this "best friend day" Ryuu spoke of. "Best Friend Day,since-" Angel was cut off when Ryuu put her finger on her mouth "Shhhh don't speak just follow" Ryuu joked as she and Angel left for the day. At Moon dorms Shiki and Ichijou lay in bed talking to one another (A/N: Not in the same bed . though no offense to Yaoi lovers) "So wait you plan on setting your granddad straight... Ichijou are you trying to die your grandfather would probably hurt you,besides that's not like you;you must really love Angel to go out of formalities" Shiki stated. "Well yes I would if it means getting her back then I sure would" Ichijou exclaimed with determantion in his eyes. Shiki anime sweat dropped at the thought of Ichijou laying his granddad out. "Well whatever Ichijou I guess i'll see you on the other side then... Holler if you herd me as those rappers say these days" Shiki giggled putting up a peace sign. "Shiki? have you ben watching B.E.T?" Ichijou asked getting up and putting his hands on his hips and tapping his foot. Shiki nodded while putting his head under the cover "It's so fun to watch" he said.

And with that Ichijou left the room seeing his friend was going back to sleep. Ichijou walked out of his room and down the hall to call his grandfather. When he walked into the living room he felt this weird aura,one both mad yet calm then he spotted Ruka talking to Kaname. 'They need to have a bitch aura for people like her' Ichijou thought while walking up to them."Kaname-sama and Ruka-chan good morning I didnt exspect for you two be up so early" he said. "Same for Ichijou"Ruka asserted "Hope it helps Kaname-sama"she said while leaving. "What were you to talking about if I may ask Kaname-sama?" Ichijou questioned "She was telling me that Angel was here yesterday before Ichio came and then some personal stuff" Kaname responded putting his back to the wall and folding his arms. Ichijou knew the lecture was coming so he braced his self to speak his mind just like Angel said.

"Ichijou we talked about her being here in dorms unannounced" Kaname breathed "Kaname-sama out of no disrespect please leave what me and my girlfriend do out of your head" Ichijou objected. Kain was gonna come and get something out of the kitchen but when he herd that,he turned back around and warned everyone on his hall to not go down there. Then after a few seconds they each poked the heads around the corner to watch the show (A/N:"they" being Aidou,Kain,and some random guy with awesome hair so uh you can picture the random guy on your own) "Excuse me" Kaname questioned with sterness in his voice "would you like to repeat that Ichijou" he demanded letting up off of the wall.

"Hell naw he wouldn't" Kain whispered making the random guy cover his mouth and laugh. "I said to keep me and Angel's relationship out of your head, Kaname-sama it's none of your business if I have Angel here or not she's not your problem she's mine so please leave it alone" Ichijou repeated. Kain shook his head whispering "Damn somebody arrange this idiots funeral. Hey Aidou call the funeral home". By now the random guy was on a roll laughing at Kain's jokes but got to seriousness wanting to see what happens next between Kaname and Ichijou.

Kaname had slapped Ichijou like he did Aidou "Don't speak to me in such a tone ever in your life again Ichijou appearently that girl of your is rubbing off on you and you forgot who your dealing with" Kaname said leaving and going to his room. "Well damn" Kain,Aidou and the random guy chorused. Ichijou got up and held his face that felt like it had ben slapped of 'Well on the bright side i'm still alive,hopefully that counted Angel-chan' he thought. Kain walked to him and put his hand on his back and then he slapped him in the back of the head as hard as he could. "What was that for" Ichijou asked "For being so stupid,how could you talk to gang leader like that what were you thinking?" Kain barked.

"I was standing up for my love for Angel like she said" Ichijou stated."Really did she also say that you'd get smack huh? How ya face feel stupid?" Kain pressed "Not so good i guess-" Ichijou said being cut off "Hell yea not so good look at it it's got Kaname's signiture all over it" Kain said. "I don't care at least I said what I had to say to him,now to my gradfather that's a life or death thing" Ichijou grumbled. "I do admit that was a brave thing to do but next time think first and did you just say your grandfather" Kain added. "Yes" Ichijou said "Im going to talk to him next but first I need to talk with Angel. "Ichijou your so slow,and to think I thought highly of you and respected you" Kain said shaking his head. TBC...

_**Sorry if it's short guys I was just trying to get another chapter up for you to enjoy and once again my deepest appologises for not updating like I should I promise to try harder. Plz review and I hope you keep reading Manga Boyfriend it's for you all anyway. I don't about the other stories I'm working on them if you've read them and have Idea's plz message me on it and i would be happy to listen to all idea's thnx again. Oh and the next chapter will be on my character's looks and what not because they havent ben metioned yet so if you would like to see what Angel,Ryuu and etc. look like read the next chapter ^^ Thnx again -xXAnimeChic101Xx**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok like I said in my last chapter this Chapter is all on the characters of my story so yes it will be short. I'll be explaining what they look like,there personalities,etc. since I havent in the first place. Besides people want to know what there character's look like right? OK so let's begin.**

**Angel Aiko: Age:17 Bithday(If you care) May 9th **

**Angel of course has a kind yet harsh personality,she can be funny and annoying when it comes to some things but she also has a sensitive side like most girls. She is very independent. She loves anime and manga,ever since her mother gave birth to her it's all she read. (Well not all but you know what I mean).Angel has butt lenghth slighthly-dark teal keeps it in two side ponytails with the rest of her hair hanging freely down her back. she's 5'6 with a light white skin tone and She has dark teal eyes. She has a very petite size.**

**Next up is Angel's mother,**

**Mikomara Aiko:Age: 34 Birthday: August 9th**

**Mikomara is a motherly fun type character. She's know's when times are to be serious and times to have fun. She's a bit over protective like normal mothers would be with their only child and sometimes hates to see Angel grown up so quickly. She loves to go to different places seeing you only have one life live it the fullest. she loves her husband dearly stating he's more than her husband he's her best friend. She now works for him at YenPress where she usally gets Angel all the newest manga's before they hit the shevels. Mikomara is 5'8 fairly tall inherited from her father. She has short mid-back teal hair length hair and short bangs that frame her face, it was long but after getting preganet she cut it. She's fairly skinny and has a nice set of curves. **

**Ryuu Tojamaki: Age:15 Birthday September 15th.**

**Every since fighting over a sandwhich,Ryuu has ben Angel's best friend since they were 6. Her and Angel have almost opposite yet the same personalities. Ryuu is a kind and sweet girl to almost everyone around her. She can be very helpful as well,but when it comes to Angel she can get very well hyper. Ryuu has crimson eyes,blood red hair with black and silver streaks**.

**Tokiharu Aiko: Age:37 Birthday: June 15 **

**Tokiharu is Angel's dad and the vice president of YenPress. He is very passionate about his job and care's deeply for his family. He seems at first kinda of uptight but when you get to meet him he's really nice and caring. When first meeting Ichijou he noticed that he was odd as to be exspected since he know's Kain Crosses secret to the academy. He has always kept the secret of the Night class being vampire's from his wife afraid she's freak out over it. Tokiharu Is 6'0,he has soft teal-blue eyes and shaddy teal hair.**

**And there you have it people all my character's except Ryu she belongs to someone who was kind enough to let me borrow her , thanks ****oO0RyuuHeartsYou0Oo. My next story update will be 1/7/13 plz bear with me people. **


End file.
